Unreachable
by Neoxie
Summary: "Stay here with me". The man stiffened and then snickered, his lips twisting into a disdainful smile. "No can do, darling." Mephisto/Rin


Rin traced his lips over the neck and chest of the man he had just made love with. The skin was soft and warm beneath his pulsing lips. It was so strange now that it was over. Rin felt like he was in a dream, the faint light in the room seeping precariously from the window film. He listened transfixed to the sound of his lover's voice. He couldn't understand what was being said, just that it sounded beautiful and exotic to his glazed mind.

He leaned further down until their heads were so close to each other that the tips of their eyelashes just barely touched. He gazed firmly and with an almost violent earnestness into the older man's pools of brown. He imagined that if he examined them long enough he might be able to capture some sort of sign. He kept his eyes fixed until he felt a tongue lick at his bottom lip like a flicker of flame on parched paper and he opened his lips ecstatically to reveal his own pink tongue. Flesh collided with flesh in a way that sent jolts of electricity through his body.

But the purple haired demon beneath him wasn't one to lose the lead for long and soon he was being flipped and his back hit the soft mattress. A groan caught in his throat as Mephisto's tongue dived into his mouth, delving in all the recondite places and arousing sensations he did not know that existed. Then the man removed it and proceeded to glide it lusciously over the boy's jaw in a way that reminded him of a snake probing its prey. It was odd and it gave him the impression that all the nerves in his body had gathered at the surface of his skin, for his own torture and delight.

He bent his neck forward, exposing more skin, as a whimper escaped from his lips. He knew there was no stopping his body from claiming what it wanted, as much as sometimes he would have liked to. Maybe his demon blood had something to do with it. Nevertheless, human or demon, he had instincts and cravings that needed to be thoroughly satisfied. He impaled his nails on the older demon's shoulders and enjoyed the way he reacted, his body shifting greedily against his own and his tongue doing things he wouldn't have deemed possible.

It was truly amazing how many new sensations he had explored in such a short moment. But for him the ephemeral touches lasted eons of time, his body dwelling on the exquisite sensations and engraving them into his mind. Rin loved the feel of it. His scent. His touch. His finely sculpted body. The lavender color of his sleek hair. It was lascivious and dangerous at the same time, sending electric shocks into his system while it forced him into lethargy. And thus his life was a contradiction. A play in which the actors stutter to and fro, spluttering lines that made no sense.

And Rin wanted the man to stay. He didn't know what it meant. He didn't know why it felt like a piece of him was being ripped from his mangled body every time Mephisto walked out the door. But he knew he had to be here. With him. Where he could feel the warmth oozing from his body and his consciousness losing all sense of self.

And yet he knew he wouldn't. The man was scarcely able to understand any emotion at all. He was a demon. He was inhuman, in the fullest sense of the word. No, that wasn't right. Rin had the feeling there was more to it than that. He was unreadable. Rin was thirsting, starving for him…where his heart couldn't reach him. All his essence crammed into one tiny dense spot that craved for the touch of one demon alone. It was unbearable and impossible to describe without violating the limits of metaphors.

"Stay here with me", he said when the man motioned to stand up and leave. He didn't know what drove him to say it out loud. It was an unspoken rule. He chewed back on his pride.

The man stiffened and then snickered, his lips twisting into a disdainful smile. "No can do, darling." He said in a jest. And then he reached to ruffle his hair. That action alone was enough to make his heart clench and ache in unredeemed desire.

He shifted in the bed and stood up. And then he left the room, his steady and brisk walk causing his lean figure to sway through the air. It seemed like all the air in the room had decided to rush out along with him and Rin felt his lungs constrict with the lack of oxygen.

He inhaled sharply as the last traces of his presence hovered in the room and the crumpled sheets hugged his body as a vain substitute. He tried not to linger on the sense of loss.

Rin didn't know anything about Mephisto. He could have hated and loved, grieved and struggled and his face, his voice would remain the same opaque mask it had always been. And maybe that was the reason behind his unspeakable need for a touch of empathy, a spark of real emotion. Even hatred would do. But everything was a play for Mephisto. A show.

One day perhaps he would know what all of this meant to him. Or maybe he wouldn't. But that was Mephisto. The demon he had hopelessly fell in love with. Without hoping, without realizing, without choosing. But this isn't a story about love, because love isn't tinted in tones of hunger and despair.

And Mephisto was unchangeable, devious and greedy. He made his guts coil and his blood curdle in anxiety. But he didn't mind any of that. If only he wasn't so damn unreachable.

* * *

><p>First fic for this fandom. Hope it was tolerable!<p> 


End file.
